The Spot
by purpleprettyclouds
Summary: James gets a pimple and freaks out. Who will help him understand? THREESHOT.
1. Chapter 1

**The Spot**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing mentioned in this story...sadly.**

Logan Henderson was always the kind of person who liked to study and do homework even if he had none. He always liked to stay on top of things so he wouldn't get overwhelmed and unorganized. When Logan began to do his work everyone usually left the apartment to go swimming or down to hang out in the lobby. But on this particular Saturday morning Logan was not alone.

James was also in 2J at the time and Logan suspected he was styling his hair for the day. He could hear faint movement in the bathroom. Just as Logan was about to start his quadratic equation worksheet, a scream came from the bathroom. Before Logan could reach the bathroom James had ran out through the door. "James, what's the matter?" Logan curiously asked.

James just kept breathing heavily and staring off into space. Logan examined James and didn't notice anything different. His hair was perfect as usual, no cow licks at least, and his lucky comb was in his hand. "James?" he repeated, looking at him in the eyes. "I don't see why you're screaming." James glanced at Logan and lazily walked past him. His eyes were glued to the floor and his breathing had went back to normal. "Wait, did you run out of Cuda again?"

Logan chuckled at his own comment. James finally opened his mouth to speak, but at the same time he raised his hand to his tan face and pointed at a huge zit. "Do you see this?" he yelled at Logan. "It's hideous and now I'm _so_ ugly!" Logan just laughed, he couldn't believe someone would freak out over a pimple.

"I don't see the big deal," Logan said. "A pimple only forms when bacteria and dirt clogs a pore, it will eventually go away."

James sighed and put his hand through his hair. "You don't understand! I can't handle having a zit, I'm supposed to be perfect. Everyone is going to notice and make fun of me!" James yelled once again. He trotted back to the bathroom to examine it for the tenth time.

"Stress will only make it worse and cause you to have more! Now stop it, James! You're being so immature, everybody gets pimples! Now, _calm down_." Logan sat back on his stool and picked up his pencil, hoping that James wouldn't be too dramatic. But of course, just as Logan was in the middle of another math problem, James let out another shriek.

He bolted for the door and left before Logan got to ask where he was going. Logan had tons of pimples before and none of them bothered him. Wasn't every teenager supposed to expierence acne at some point in their lives? He just shook his head and looked back down at the work in front of him. Now _this_ was something you'd get stressed about.

Kendall was sitting on his pool chair, soaking in the sun when James rushed over to him. "What's up?" Kendall asked as James sat down next to him. James had a worried look on his face and didn't seem to be acting like himself. "Something wrong?"

"Yes!" James practically shrieked. "Look at this pimple!" Kendall saw it alright, and it was a big one. "You've had lots of these before, please help me!" James begged. Kendall gave him a strange look for insulting him on his complexion but quickly snapped out of it.

Kendall got up from his chair to stretch his legs. "Let it go away on it's own," Kendall suggested but James wouldn't listen. "Don't fool around with it too much, it might get worse."

"But this needs to be gone _today_, Kendall! I can't have people seeing me like this!" Kendall sighed and sat back down on his chair. "Do you have any creams?"

Kendall thought about it. He didn't really have any creams, he always let them dissapear by themselves. "No."

"Please, come with me to the drug store and help me find something!" James asked, his expression turning to hopefulness. Kendall lightly laughed and looked up at James. He was so stressed out it was actually pretty funny. But Kendall wouldn't let James know that.

Kendall got up from where he was sitting and began to walk away. "Don't walk away!" James screamed. "I need your help!" Kendall turned around and smirked.

"Are you coming or not?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned in this chapter. 

If James complained once more about his little imperfection, Kendall was going to go insane. When the two reached the drug store James ran up to the nearest employee and demanded where the facial section was. The petite blonde pointed to her far left and informed him that it was in aisle four.

James darted to the fourth aisle and Kendall slowly tagged along, sighing. "If I didn't have such a monster zit, I bet that girl would've liked me," James mumbled. Kendall quietly chuckled and shook his head.

"Do you really think she noticed it?" Kendall questioned as James frantically ripped every bottle of cleanser off the shelf. "She was her own issues and the last thing she thought about was your pimple!"

James shook his head and had already forgot about what he had said. "What one, Kendall?" James asked, his eyes glancing at everything. "Do I use Clean & Clear or Neutrogena?" Kendall didn't know what to say, he hadn't used many of these products before. I guess Kendall was trying to think of an answer for too long because James began to shake him violently.

"This is not the time to be quiet! I need _help_, Kendall! Now _please_, help me!"

Kendall quickly got out of James tight grasp and mumbled, "Help's not the only thing you need." James shot him a dark look and passed him a box. "Well this one says your pimple will be completely gone by three days."

"Three days?" James screamed. "You mean it will be with me for _three_ days?" James, as frustrated as he was, picked up yet another box and threw it at Kendall. "What about this one?"

"Okay, well this one says that if you use it three times a day, the size and redness of the zit will dissapear in just eight hours."

James snatched the Clean & Clear box from Kendall and began to read the instructions himself. "This is the one! I thought that it would take a few days for this monster to disspear," James stated as he pointed to his blemish once again. "I need to go and buy this, _right now_."

Kendall tried to keep up with James, but James was pracically sprinting to the check-out when he knocked over a tower of toliet paper. Kendall had a hard time controlling his laughter, especially as the young blonde girl from earlier came to discover James buried under it all.

"Excuse me, sir, but you're going to have to help me clean all this up." James popped out from under all the paper, more furious than ever.

"Just because you're cute doesn't mean I'm going to help! Maybe if you kept your things out of the way, this wouldn't of happened." James got up from the floor, brushed himself off and casually walked over to the check-out.

Kendall, still laughing, also trudged over to where James was standing. As he looked behind him he noticed the girl stacking all the toilet paper back together all by herself. "You know, I think we should go help her," Kendall suggested as the clerk ringed in James item. James just scoffed.

"She can help herself for placing it in such an unconvient place." Kendall sighed and began to walk back to help the blonde, when James called out his name. "Kendall?" When Kendall turned around James was slightly smiling and shifting around. "I forgot my wallet. Do you have eight bucks?"

Forgetting everything, Kendall trotted back to James. "First you freak out over one little zit, then you practically beg me to come here with you, then you cause a disturbance, and finally you forget your wallet! What's next?" Kendall yelled.

"Well, I think my pimple's getting bigger by the second." Kendall had enough, he paid the clerk eight dollars and pulled James out of the store.

"For the love of all that is Holy, never, and I mean _never_, James, bring me here again for such a _pathetic _reason again." James just stared at him in the eyes and nodded. "Now, let's get home so you can apply as much cream to your face as you possibly can."

James smiled and patted James on the back. "You're the best, man."


End file.
